bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 95 (Firefighter guppies to the rescue
Production Up in a Tree Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy Boris and Julia have no lines in this episode but they're seen when the guppies drove the Guppy-Mobile Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're going outside." * Leah: "C'mon." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah going outside.) * Zach: "Isn't this fun." * Leah: "Hey mom do you need help with your flowers." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Not right now.But I'll let you know.Okay." * Both: "Okay." * Zach: "I really hope we can help mom." * Leah: "Yeah." (They see a fire truck go down the road.) * Zach: "I have an idea.Let's go to the fire station." * Leah: "Let's go." * Zach: "This'll be fun." (They ran off.The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are at the playground.) * Molly: "Whoa.Awesome.This is fun." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach.So glad you guys are here.We're having so much fun." * Artie: "Hey guys." * Loretta: "What's up." * Molly: "Genies hide.Artie and Loretta are coming." (The Genies hide behind a fountain.) * Artie: "Hey guys." * Loretta: "That looked like fun." * Artie: "We have something to show you all." * Loretta: "This plush kitty is so adorable." * Artie: "Her name is Pawley." * Loretta: "Isn't she cute." * Zach: "Hey Pawley." * Leah: "Hello." * Molly: "Can you guys play with Bubble Puppy." * Gil: "Yeah.He just loves to play fetch." * Artie: "We can do that." * Loretta: "C'mon Bubble Puppy." (Bubble Puppy followed Artie and Loretta.) * Artie: "Okay Bubble Puppy.Let's find something in the park that a puppy can play fetch with." * Loretta: "As you guys can see.We can throw really far." * Bubble Puppy: (Barks confusingly). * Artie: "What.You don't believe us." * Loretta: "See.All you have to do is wind up." * Artie: "Aim at the target." * Both: "And throw." (They tossed Pawley the stuffed Kitty somewhere.Bubble Puppy followed it.) * Artie: "See Bubble Puppy." * Loretta: "We told you how to throw stuff." * Both: "What have we done." *Artie: "Pawley." *Loretta: "Pawley.Where are you." *Artie: "Come out come out wherever you are." *Bubble Puppy: (Barks). *Artie: "What is it Bubble Puppy." *Loretta: "Is she up there." (Pawley had landed in a tree.) *Artie: "Uh oh.Hang on Pawley." *Loretta: "Artie and I will get you down." (Artie and Loretta climbed up to save Pawley.) *Artie: "Gotcha." *Loretta: "You're safe now." *Artie: "And sorry for tossing you up there." *Loretta: "Whoa.This is harder than we thought." (Meanwhile the guppies are having a lot of fun.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures